Jangan Tinggalkan Touchan
by Cicikun
Summary: Kehidupan Minato dan Naruto semenjak Kushina meninggal, banyak cobaan yang harus mereka lalui. Cobaan apa sajakah itu? My First Fic
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua ^^

Ini fanfic pertama q silahkan di baca

**Jangan Tinggalkan Tou-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, etc**

**Story by Syeren**

Malam di rumah sakit Konoha. Saat ini seorang pria bermata shapire sedang menjaga istrinya yang tergolek lemas di kasur pasien. Sang istri di fonis terkena penyakit ginjal yang mengharuskannya untuk melakukan transplantasi ginjal. Tapi, apa mau di kata, pada saat itu sang pria tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Perekonomian saat itu sangatlah sulit, untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakit saja sang suami harus berhutang ke sana ke mari, apalagi untuk membiayai operasi transplantasi ginjal.

Tapi, tetap saja sang suami terus berusaha mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaannya yang hanya seorang pegawai kantor swasta. Bahkan dia sudah menjual rumahnya dan seluruh isinya hanya demi menyembuhkan sang istri yang sedang sakit parah. Tapi, uang itu masih belum cukup juga untuk membiayai pengobatan sang istri. Belum lagi harus mencari ginjal yang cocok dengan sang istri itu sangatlah sulit. Jika dia bisa dia akan memberikan satu bukan tapi dua ginjalnya agar sang istri tetap hidup. Tetapi, ginjalnya ternyata tidak cocok dengan istrinya miliki. Sampai sekarang belum ada ginjal yang cocok untuk sang istri.

"Mi…mi…nato…!" Panggil sang istri dengan suara yang pelan dan serak

"Kushina kamu harus istirahat!" Perintah sang suami yang bernama Minato itu pada istrinya yang bernama Kushina.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Lirih Kushina

"Bicara apa kau? Kau akan terus hidup dan kita akan selalu bersama beserta dengan Naruto. Ayolah Kushina kau harus kuat demi aku dan anak kita"

"Minato ini permohonan ku untuk terakhir ka…kalinya"

"Jangan berbicara seperti…" Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ucapannya sudah di potong terlebih dahulu oleh Kushina.

"Jagalah Naruto, dia harus hidup dengan ceria dan penuh kasih sayang. Serta kau harus tetap hidup untuk merawat Naruto demi aku. Jangan biarkan dia seperti ku berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ku karena aku tahu Naruto memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah dan umurnya akan lebih panjang dari pada aku ini" Kushina tersenyum walau senyum itu seperti senyuman yg dipaksakan.

Mata shapire itu sudah berlinang air mata, melihat sang istri berbicara seperti itu. Apalagi perkataan sang istri seperti permohonannya yang terakhir. "Iya, aku berjanji Kushina."

"Serta…"

"…"

"Ku mohon pada saat aku pergi nanti. Tolong janganlah menangis demi aku karena jika kau menangis, rasa aku menjadi sangat bersalah. Dan janganlah kau marah pada Tuhan atas kematian ku. Karena Tuhan itu baik, mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untuk ku. Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi manusia yang beriman pada-Nya. Aku yakin kau bias hidup dengan Naruto tanpa diri ku" Bibir Kushina mulai memucat, bahkan pandangannya pun mulai memudar dan akhirnya. "A…a…aishite…ru Minato…-kun" Walau samar, tapi Minato bisa mendengarnya.

"Kushina…Kushina…Kushina…, bangun ku mohon. Suster… Dokter…!" Air mata pun keluar tanpa sadar dari mata saphirenya. Sang istri akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sang suami beserta anaknya.

Wangi dari bunga-bunga berkabung sangat terasa. Di depan sang suami terdapat makam sang istri tercinta. Walau tatapannya hanya tertuju padamakam tersebut, tapi dari matanya hanya menatap kosong. Para pelayat sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan makam tersebut. Sekarang hanya tersisa sang suami dengan seorang pria tua yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna putih.

Dari siang sampai sore menjelang ini, Minato sama sekali tidak meninggalkan makam Kushina. Jiraiya nama pria tua itu yang setia mendampinginya dari prosesi pemakaman sampai sekarang. Mulai sedikit risih dan ingin sekali cepat pulang dengan Minato. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Mianto, akhirnya Jiraiya mulai berbicara.

"Hei, Minato! Sampai kapan kau disini terus?" Itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari pria berambut putih itu.

"…"

"Kamu mendengarkan ku tidak Minato? Hari sudah menjelang malam, kalau kau disini terus nanti kau bisa masuk angin!"

"…"

"MINATOOO…!" Habis sudah kesabaran Jiraiya pada Minato. Jiraiya pun menarik Minato untuk cepat meninggalkan makam Kushina. Tapi, saat Jiraiya melihat mata Minato yang menyiratkan kesedihan, kehilangan, dan juga kekosongan. Pada akhirnya Jiraiya berhenti menarik Minato dan dia mencoba agar Minato bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Sekarang kau harus mendengarkan ku Minato, kau tidak boleh terhanyut dalam kesedihan ini. Ini memang cobaan terbesar bagi mu dari Tuhan, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa Tuhan memberikan cobaan sesuai kemampuan umatnya. Dan juga Tuhan memberikan pada umatnya yang terbaik pada akhirnya. Mungkin semua ini yang terbaik yang Tuhan buat untuk keluarga mu dan juga Kushina. Lagi pula pada suatu saat nanti pasti entah di antara kalian berdua pasti ada yang di panggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Jadi, pada saat itu kau harus kuat, cibaan itu akan dating tiba-tiba seperti badai."

"…"

"Lagi pula jika Kushina melihat mu disana. Dia pasti akan bersedih dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini. Apalagi masih ada Naruto, sekarang bagi Naruto kau hanyalah satu-satunya keluarga bagi dia di umurnya yang hanya 6 tahun ini. Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini terus. Kau ini laki-laki dan juga seorang ayah bagi Naruto" Jiraiya tersenyum saat perkataannya selesai.

Minato yang mendengar perkataan itu dan melihat Jiraiya yang tersenyum itu mengingatkannya pada janjinya pada Kushina sebelum dia meninggal. 'Benar kata Jiraiya-san saya tidak boleh seperti ini. Iyakan Kushina?' ucap Minato dalam hati sambil memandang langit yang sudah gelap. Setelah menatap langit gelap, Minato mengarahkan pandangannya pada peristirahatan sang istri. 'Kushina. Aku juga mencintai mu. Mafkan aku tidak membalas perkataan mu saat itu' ucap Minato dalam hatinya.

Minato pun berjalan meninggalkan makam Kushina dan Jiraiya yang terbengong melihat Minato yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Jiraiya-san. Ayo…, kita pergi kan sudah malam, lagi pula Naruto masih di rumah Teuchi-san. Kita harus segera menjemputnya nanti dia bisa marah jika saya tidak cepat-cepat menjemputnya" Dengan tersenyum Minato menghadap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah. Ayo…, kita pulang sekalian kita makan ramennya Teuchi! Kebetulan saya sudah lapar sekali dari tadi. Kau bagaimana?"

"Hm…, saya juga sudah lapar. Boleh-boleh saja"

"Kalo begitu bagaimana kalo saya yang teraktir. Kebetulan saya mendapatkan rejeki. He…he…he…, setidaknya cukup buat makan ramen tiga posri jumbo disana"

"Arigatao Gozaimashu"

"Iya, sama-sama"

Selesai makan ramen dari Ichiraku. Minato dan Naruto pamit untuk pulang ke rumah mereka yang sekarang. Sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Wakau kecil masih bisa cukup untuk mereka berdua tinggal. Disana kamarnya hanya ada satu, jadi satu kamar mereka isi berdua.

Selesai menggelar futon untuk tidur. Mereka pun berbaring di futon mereka masing-masing, tapi tetap di jarak yang bisa di bilang sangat dekat. Minato memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil mengusap kepala pirang anaknya dengan saying, bahkan sesekali dia mencium kepala sang anak yang rambutnya sangat mirip dengan Minato. Mungkin inilah bentuk kasih sayang Minato pada anaknya. Saat Munato sedang melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba Naruto berkata pada ayahnya.

"Tou-chan…?" kata Naruto dengan nada suara seperti manja.

"Iya Naruto."

"Kaa-chan ke mana?"

"…"

"Naruto sangat merindukan Kaa-chan. Kapan Kaa-chan kembali Tou-chan?"

"…"

"Tou-chan ayo jawab!"

Bukannya Minato tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan anaknya ini. Tetapi, apa yang harus dia katakana pada anak yang sangat dia cintai? Dia takut kalau dia menjawab jujur hati Naruto yang sekarang masih rapuh akan hancur seketika. Maka dari itu sekarang dia harus berbohong untuk sementara sampai saatnya tiba untuk memberitahu Naruto kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Walau itu terasa sakit sekali di hati tapi, dia harus melakukannya demi anaknya.

"Kaa-chan sedang pergi sangat jauh nak. Bahkan ayah sendiri tidak bisa pergi menyusulnya sampai waktunya tiba. Tapi, nanti pada suatu saat nanti pasti bisa bertemu Kaa-chan" Tutur Minato tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya walau itu adalah senyum palsu. Tapi, paling tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya tentang kematian Kushina pada anaknya.

"Kaa-chan marah sama Naruto ya. Tou-chan?"

"Tidak kok. Tapi, karena ada suatu sebab Kaa-chan tidak bisa pulang. Percayalah sama Tou-chan. Suatu saat nanti Naruto pasti tahu sebab Kaa-chan tidak pulang. Sekarang kau harus tidur, besokkan Naruto harus masuk sekolah!"

"Iya, baiklah Tou-chan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto tertidur.

"Selamat tidur Naruto! Semoga kau bisa bertemu Kushina di mimpi mu nak." Dan akhirnya Minato pun tertidur sambil memeluk Naruto.

Bersambung…

Akhirnya chapter pertama sudah selesai. Jika ada kesalahan, ingin mengkritik, saran, flame, dukungan untuk update silahkan di review.

Oh ya, saya mau Tanya Bhs. Jepangnya "Aku juga mencintaimu" apa sih?

Sama beberapa istilah d FFN termasuk yg warning? Aq Cuma tahu sedikit.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca Fic pertama yang kacau ini. Akhir kata,

Bye all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jangan Tinggalkan Tou-chan**

**Disclaimer: Mastashi Kishimoo**

**Warning: OOC, EYD yang mungkin agak berantakan, TYPO, AN, etc**

**Story by Syeren**

10 tahun kemudian…

"Tou-chan…! Saya berangkat sekolah ya…" Seru seorang anak remaja berambut pirang dan bermata shapire kepada sang Ayah dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan. Belajar di sekolah yang benar, jangan nakal, jangan ikut tawuran, pulang ke rumah harus tepat waktu, jika pulang sampai di rumah mungkin agak telat telpon Tou-chan ya…!" Nasihat sang Ayah kepada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Oke. Tenang saja saya sudah tahu kok." Dengan cepat sang anak keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan sang Ayah yang hanya bisa memaklumi sifat anaknya itu.

"Ah…, dasar Naruto ini selalu saja begitu."

Setelah meninggalnya Kushina sepuluh tahun yang lalu kehidupan Minato dan Naruto jauh berbeda. Kalau dulu Kushina lah yang memasak untuk mereka berdua makan dan melakukan pekerjaan yang dilakukan ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Sekarang Minato yang harus turun tangan dalam hal memasak termasuk dalam hal rumah tangga. Dulu saat Naruto masih kecil, Kushina lah yang harus mengantar dan menjemput Naruto di sekolah. Tapi, setelah Kushina meninggal Minato lah yang harus mengantar dan menjemput Naruto. Tetapi, itu hanya pada saat Naruto berumur 6 sampai 8 tahun.

Saat Naruto berumur 12 tahun, Minato berpikir untuk memberi tahu tentang kematian Kushina pada saat itu tepat 6 tahun Kushina meninggal. Saat itu Minato membawa Naruto ke makam sang ibu. Saat Naruto mengetahui kalau Kaa-chan telah lama meninggal. Dia sangat bingung, perasaan sedih dan marah bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Dia sedih karena ternyata Kaa-channya sudah meninggal bahkan sudah 6 tahun pada saat itu Kaa-chan yang dia sayangi sudah tiada. Dia marah karena Tou-channya baru memberi tahukannya sekarang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia diberi tahu tentang ini semua? Tapi, dia sadar kalau sebenarnya Tou-channya hanya takut kalau dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Kaa-chan yang selama ini dia sayangi sudah tiada. Maka Naruto hanya bias merelakan kepergian Kaa-channya saja dan memaafkan Tou-channya. Marah pun juga tak ada gunanya.

0o0

"Gawat…! Saya sudah terlambat…!" Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sudah berapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang di jalan. "Permisi, maaf permisi,…" Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto selama dia berada di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya di _Konoha High School_ (KHS).

Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya tepatnya di kelas XI D. Akhirnya dia sampai di depan kelasnya. "Pagiii… semuaaa…!"

"Pagi juga Naruto!" Ucap seorang laki-laki beralis tebal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu yang bernama Rock Lee atau biasa dipanggil Lee. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang kebetulan tepat di paling pojok belakang sebelah kanan dekat dengan jendela.

"Kau beruntung ya," Kata anak laki-laki pemilik mata onyx dan salah satu laki-laki terpopuler di KHS. Dia duduk tepat di depan tempat duduk Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei. Kau tahukan dia itu guru paling telat disini," Jelas Sasuke

"Bener juga katamu. Kalau sekarang ini pelajaran pertamanya pelajaran Anko-sensei bisa mati saya di tangan dia. Hehehe…"

"Hn,"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut perak datang dengan wajah yang kelihatannya tidfak berdosa. "Semuanya maaf hari ini saya telat masuk ke kelas kalian. Tadi saya menolong seorang nenek yang sedang kesusahan menyeberang jalan. Ya, dari pada membahas itu. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin," kata Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya.

'Kenapa sih kita harus mendapat sensei bahasa Inggris, sekaligus sebagai wali kelas kita yang seperti ini. MEMALUKAN,' Ucap batin semua murid-murid di kelas tersebut.

0o0

"Maaf pak saya terlambat," Ucap Minato pada atasannya atau lebih tepatnya Direktur tempat Minato bekerja.

"MAAF…! MAAF kata mu. Kau harus tahu sudah berapa kali kau terlambat. Dan sekarang sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat. Bagaimana perusahaan bias maju kalau memiliki karyawan yang tukang telat seperti KAU…!" Bentak Pak Direktur itu pada Minato.

"Saya mohon pak dengan sangat tolong jangan pecat saya, nanti anak saya bagaimana pak. Tolong beri saya kesempatan lagi. Saya janji tidak akan telat atau terlambat lagi masuk kantor," pinta Minato dengan sangat.

"Saya tidak peduli dengan anakmu. Dan tadi kau bilang kesempatan, KESEMPATAN katamu. Minato saya sudah sering memberikanmu kesempatan, tapi apa. Kau malah mengulanginya lagi. Lebih baik kau DIPECAT dari perusahaan ini. Lagi pula masih banyak karyawan yang lebih baik dari mu,"

"Tapi pak…" Belum selesai Minato menyudahi kata-katanya sang direktur menyelahnya.

"Sudah tidak ada TAPI-TAPIAN, _SECURITY_ cepat datang ke siniii…!"

Setelah itu datanglah dua orang berpakaian _security_ dan memberi salam hormat ke sang direktur. "Siap pak…!" Kata kedua _security_ itu. Kedua _security _itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Juugo dan Jirobo.

"Kalian berdua bawa orang ini keluar dari tempat ini. Saya tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya!" Perintah sang direktur.

"Baik pak…!" Merekalangsung menarik Minato dengan paksa. Minato yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung memberontak, tapi dengan kasar Jirobo meninju bagian perut Minato supaya Minato berhenti memberontak. Saat itu Juugo hanya bisa melihat dengan mata yang menyiratkan kasihan kepada Minato, tetapi ini adalah tugas yang harus dia emban sebagai seorang _security_. Minato hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, menahan sakit yang berada di perutnya. Sesampainya di depan kantor Juugo dan Jirobo langsung melempar Minato dengan kasar. Membuat sang empunya merasa sakit di badannya karena benturan yang hebat dengan tanah yang keras.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam…! Tugas kita untuk mengeluarkan tikus ini sudah selesai," Kata Jirobo. Sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Iya, baiklah," Balas Juugo. 'Minato maafkan saya, saya terpaksa melakukan ini,' batin Juugo berucap.

Minato's POV

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya hati ini terasa sakit. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku sudah dipecat, lalu di mana aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan? Apalagi masih ada naruto yang memerlukan uang untuk biaya hidupnya. Tuhan tolonglah hamba mu ini.

Aku berjalan menjauhi tempat kerja ku. Bukan lebih tepatnya bekas tempat ku bekerja. Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang, sebentar lagi Naruto juga akan pulang dari sekolah. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyediakan makanan untuknya makan. Pasti dia sudah lapar sehabis belajar dari sekolah.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju _supermarket. _Terasa sakit setiapa kali aku berjalan. Rasanya pukulannya Jirobo saat itu membuat memar di perut ku ini. Badan ku juga masih terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba saja…

"Minatooo…!"

Bersambung

Siapakah yang memanggil Minato? Bagaimana kah kelanjutan kehidupan Minato dan Naruto, setelah Minato dipecat? Lihat saja di chap berikutnya.

Saran, pendapat, FLAME, dll. Silahkan readers ucapkan melalui review. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama saya minta maaf karena bahasa yg digunakan terlalu formal atau baku. Saya akan mengusahakan fic ini menjadi tidak terlalu baku lagi. Tapi, mungkin bahasa formalnya hanya akan digunakan disaat-saat tertentu.

Nah, ini dia balasan review:

**Sky Melody :**

Salam kenal juga. Penggunaan kata 'Aku' mungkin akan saya gunakan. Tapi, mungkin ada saat di mana saya tidak menggunakan kata 'Aku', seperti saat bertemu orang yang lebih tua atau terhormat. Ya, terima kasih atas sarannya. Tentang romance mungkin ada tapi dengan pair MinaKushi atau Naruxxx hanya saja sedikit karena saya lebih fokus di tema Family antara Minato dan Naruto. 

**Farhan :**

Maaf lama updatenya. Ini sudah update.

**Mr. X :**

Maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Ini sudah saya update.

**All :**

Sudah saya kirim melalui PM masing-masing.

Pokoknya untuk semua yang review dan membaca terima kasih banyak. Dan inilah cerita lanjutannya.

**Jangan Tinggalkan Tou-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoo**

**Warning: OOC, EYD yang mungkin agak berantakan, TYPO, AN, etc**

**Story by Syeren**

Minato's POV

"Minatooo…!"

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil ku? Ku coba untuk berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang telah memanggil ku. "Hah…! Kau kan?"

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak hari pernikahan mu dengan Kushina" Kata orang itu pada ku. Aku yang saat itu hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali, Yahiko" Ya, pria yang sedang bercakap dengan ku ini adalahYahiko. Dia adalah teman ku saat di masa SMA dulu. Terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengannya saat pesta pernikahan ku dengan Kushina.

"Hm, sepertinya kau tak banyak berubah, padahal umur mu sudah empat puluh tahunan lebih. Tapi, dari muka mu masih terlihat seperti laki-laki remaja berumur dua puluh tahun" Jelas Yahiko pada ku sambil terus melihat ke arah tubuh ku. Aku yang diperhatikan seperti itu, merasa risih.

"Hei, jangan melihat diri ku seperti itu. Kau kan tahu aku nggak suka dilihat seperti itu" Ucap ku padanya dengan wajah ku yang sangat masam.

"Iya deh maaf. Hehehe…" Yahiko hanya menggunakan cebgirannya untuk mereda amarah ku ini.

"Oh ya, kau juga sama tidak banyak berubah seperti dulu"

"Iya dong. Eh, kita cari tempat buat obrol yang enak. Disekitar sini ada _cafe_ yang sangat enak untuk obrol bareng. Bagaimana mau? Tenang aja aku yang teraktir kau minum es _cappuccino _dan _cake_ coklat? Gimana? Kau suka kan?" Tanya Yahiko bertubi-tubi pada ku.

"Eh, tapi…tapi…" Aku berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut dengannya ke _cafe_ karena kebetulan aku sedang tidak ingin ke sana. Aku lebih memilih berbelanja makan malam untuk nanti Naruto makan. Tapi…

"Udahlah. Gak ada tapi-tapian. Saat ini aku ingin obrol bareng sama teman baik ku ini" Dan pada akhirnya aku ditariknya dengan paksa ke _cafe _yang dia tuju. Ya apa boleh buat terpakasa ku ikuti kemauan dia.

0o0

Disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah _café _tempat ke sukaan Yahiko yaitu _Café Konoha. _Dan benar saja, Yahiko mentraktir ku es _cappuccino _dan _cake_ coklat, makanan kesukaan ku jika singgah di _cafe _ini. Aku dan dia saling membicarakan masa lalu di SMA dan banyak sekali. Ternyata aku baru tahu kalau dia itu sudah menikah dua kali. Wow, saat mendengarnya saja sampai-sampai membuat ku tersedak.

Katanya istrinya yang pertama sudah meninggal karena sakit kanker dan istri yang keduanya ini sedang dalam proses perceraian. Dasar zaman sekarang banyak sekali yang nikah habis itu cerai. Kata Yahiko alasannya karena istri keduanya ini tak bisa memberi dia keturunan. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum mempunyai seorang anak.

"Eh, Minato?" Panggil Yahiko pada ku.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Aku mau tahu bagaimana kabar Kushina? Sudah punya anak atau belum?"

DEG. Rasanya jantung ku seperti terasa sakit. Tapi, ku coba untuk bertindak normal.

"Ku…Kushina…sudah 10 tahun yang lalu dia meninggal karena penyakit ginjal yang dia emban"

Ku lihat wajah Yahiko yang langsung pucat dan sedih mendengar berita itu. "Maaf. Maaf sekali"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, tadi kau bertanya aku sudah punya anak atau belumkan. Aku sudah punya, namanya Naruto Namikaze. Sekarang dia berumur 16 tahun"

"Anak mu dengan Kushina?"

"Iya"

"Omong-omong kau gak terpikir untuk mencari istri baru sekaligus ibu baru untuk anak mu itu?"

"Ah, tidak akan. Bagi ku hanya Kushinalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu ada di hati ku ini. Aku kan tidak seperti dirimu. Yang dengan mudah melupakan kekasih sendiri"

"Iya-iya" Tiba-tiba Yahiko memperhatikan diri ku. Aku langsung bingung dengan sikapnya itu. "Kalau ku perhatikan kau banyak terkena luka, memangnya tadi kau habis berkelahi?"

"Ah, luka ini karena aku terjatuh tadi sebelum bertemu dengan mu" jawab ku bohhong.

"Minato kalau kau ada masalah kasih tahu akau saja. Aku pasti menolong mu" Selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya itu Yahiko meminum kopinya.

"Iya tenang aja deh"

"Oke. Kalau gitu aku mau minta nomor telepon kamu. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Masa aku nggak bolehin sih" Aku pun mengucapkan nomor telepon _handphone_ ku_._

"Oke. Udah ku _save,_ oh ya nih nomor telepon ku ya"

"Iya" Ku ketik nomor telepon Yahiko. "Nah, kalau gitu aku mau pulang karena bentar lagi anak ku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa lagi"

End Minato's POV

0o0

Naruto's POV

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya…"

"Iya…"

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sehabis sekolah ada ekskul sepak bola. Memang aku menyukai olahraga ini. Tapi, terkadang aku ingin cepat selesai dan keluar dari sekolah.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku satu persatu menuju rumah ku. Ya, seperti biasa aku pulang sendiri. Bareng teman? Males banget kadang bukannya pulang malah pergi _nongkrong _ke toko. Tambah capeklah diri ku, lagipula setelah pulang, malamnya aku harus membantu Ero-jiisan untuk memjaga toko buku dia dan membereskan toko. Mening bukunya bagus, kebanyakan isinya adalah karya dia yaitu novel mesum. Aku jadi heran kenapa Kakashi-sensei selalu membaca buku itu waktu senggang atau disaat dia mengajar kami. Aku aja yang membacanya langsung malas. Kata Ero-jiisan anak kecil mana mungkin tahu apa kelebihan buku dia.

Tou-chan saja juga sama kaya aku. Tidak terlalu menyukai buku itu. Aku bekerja di tempat Ero-jiisan hanya untuk menambah uang jajan ku. Aku tidak mau menyusakan Tou-chan terus. Ya walau aku bekerja di tempat Ero-jiisan yang sudah dianggap oleh Tou-chan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, tetap aja dia takut, kalau-kalau aku bersifat sama kaya dia. Walau aku memang merasa ada sifat Ero-jiisan yang menurun ke aku.

Dan aku sudah 3 tahun bekerja pada beliau. Saat pertama kali bekerja Tou-chan sudah bilang bahwa aku harus berhati-hati terhadap Ero-jiisan. Ya, tapi lihat hasilnya aku sudah menjadi sedikt mandiri.

0o0

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah bukan rumah juga sih, tapi apertemen. Walau kecil, tapi aku tetap merasa nyaman. Segera saja aku buka pintunya dan memasuki apertemen ku. "Aku pulang"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Ya tentu saja, Tou-chan saja belum pulang. Ku lihat jam dinding yang berada di dekat ku. Sudah jam tiga sore. Hah, lebih baik aku menonton tv saja.

Ku ambil _remote _tv. Dan ku coba untuk mencari acara favorit ku. Ternyata ada acara komedi yang sering aku tonton bersama Tou-chan. Ku hentikan pencarian ku dan lebih memusatkan pikiran ku ke acara komedi tersebut. Saat baru menonton tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya Tou-chan pulang.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Tou-chan" Benerkan kata ku, Tou-chan yang datang. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu masuk.

"TOU-CHAN…?"

"Hah, apa Naruto?"

"Tou-chan, kenapa badan Tou-chan banyak luka begini?" Aku khawatir melihat keadaan Tou-chan yang dengan luka di badannya. Mukanya juga terlihat menahan sakit di badan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Tou-chan. Tou-chan akan masak nasi kare. Kau tunggu saja ya"

Aku langsung merebut barang bawaan Tou-chan dan menuntun Tou-chan ke sofa untuk duduk. "Biar Naruto yang masak buat Tou-chan. Tou-chan disini nonton saja. Nanti selesai makan akan ku obati luka Tou-chan"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah biar aku yang masak" Akhirnya Tou-chan menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Bersambung…

Maaf kalo kependekan. Masakan Naruto enak atau tidak ya? Bagaimana pekerjaannya di tempat Jiraiya? Akan ada flashback MinaKushi.

Saran, pendapat, kritik, FLAME, dll. Silahkan diutarakan melaui review

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semua ^^

Sebelum memulai ficnya ini ada balasan review dulu ya.

Balasan review:

**Karin** :

Thanks ya udah review. Itu karena belum ada lowongan disana.

**(No name) :**

Maaf ya kalo banyak TYPOOnya lain kali akan saya perhatikan. NaruHina ya. Boleh saja kebetulan saya suka dengan pair itu, tapi munculnya mungkin masih lama lagi. Tentang berapa banyak chap. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu akan menghabiskan berapa chap. Mungkin ada sekitar 10 chap. Tapi saya gak janji loh, ini masih perkiraan saya. Dan thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Hanasaku Yuki-chan :**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**All :**

Sudah ku kirim melalui inbox masing-masing.

Makasih ya atas reviewnya dan yang sudah membaca cerita saya dan inilah lanjutannya.

**Jangan Tinggalkan Tou-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, EYD yang tidak jelas, TYPO, etc**

**Story by Syeren**

**Naruto's POV**

Jujur saja terakhir kali aku masak kare. Masakan kare ku gosong. Aku jadi takut gagal nih. Tapi, sebagai seorang anak aku harus berusaha membantu Tou-chan. Aku akan berusaha.

Ku taruh plastik yang berisi dengan bahan-bahan membuat kare. Tapi, aku jadi ingat aku belum menyediakan air panas untuk Tou-chan mandi. Aduh bagaimana sih kau Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bertanya pada Tou-chan.

"Tou-chan mau mandi dulu atau makan terlebih dahulu?" Teriak ku dari dapur sambil mencoba mengupas bawang.

"Hm, Tou-chan mau makan dulu saja. Naruto apakah kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku kan sudah sering melihat Tou-chan masak pasti aku bisa"

"Oh, baiklah"

Selesai bercakap dengan Tou-chan. Aku langsung memasukan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kare. Dan tidak lupa aku memasukan garam dengan hati-hati. Takutnya rasa makanannya terlalu asin. Dan tidak lupa ku masukan merica, setelah itu ku aduk sampai rata. Ku tutup panci yang isinya kuah kare dengan tutup panci. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kuah karenya matang dan siap disajikan. Saatnya memasak nasi.

Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu masakannya matang saja. Masih ada waktu tersisa. Mungkin ada baiknya aku menyediakan minum untuk Tou-chan. Ku buka kulkas dan kuambil sebotol jus jeruk kesukaan kami berdua. Ku tuang ke dalam sebuah gelas. Sekarang aku berjalan ke arah Tou-chan yang sepertinya sedang serius dengan acara di televisi.

"Tou-chan…!"

"Ugh, astaga Naruto jangan berteriak dong di dekat Tou-chan. Tou-chan kan gak tuli nak"

"Hehehe…, iya maaf Tou-chan. Habis serius amat sih nonton TVnya. Ini Tou-chan jus jeruk. Tou-chan pasti haus" Ku serahkan gelas yang isinya jus jeruk itu kepada Tou-chan.

"Makasih ya Naruto" Kata Tou-chan sambil tersenyum ke arah ku dan mengusap kepala ku dengan sayang.

"Ah, Tou-chan kalau begini aku seperti anak kecil saja" Jujur saja aku kurang suka dengan cara Tou-chan berterima kasih tadi. Tapi, dalam hati entah kenapa aku merasa perasaan hangat dan tentram setiap kali Tou-chan mengusap kepala ku ini.

"Tidak apakan. Bagi Tou-chan kau itu masih anak kecil" Balas Tou-chan. Setelah meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ah terserah Tou-chan deh"

Aku melihat Tou-chan tersenyum lagi. Tou-chan memang orang yang murah senyum disaat apapun pasti dia tersenyum.

"Naruto masakan mu bagaimana?"

Oh, iya masakkan ku. Segera ku berlari ke arah dapur dengan cepat. Setelah itu ku buka tutup panci.

"WADUH PANAS…!" Seru ku. Tutup panci yang tadinya di tangan ku sekarang terjatuh. Ku dengar langkah kaki Tou-chan yang cepat sekali.

"Naruto ada apa nak?" Tanya Tou-chan dengan nada khawatir. Segera saja Tou-chan melihat panci yang berisi kuah kare yang kompornya masih belum ku matikan. Dan saat yang sama Tou-chan mematikan kompor. "Untung tepat waktu kalau tidak karenya pasti sudah gosong"

Tou-chan melihat ke arah tangan ku. "Kemarikan tangan mu!" Perintah Tou-chan. Aku hanya biasa memperlihatkan telapak tangan ku yang tadi terkena tutup panci yang panas itu. "Sekarang masih sakit?"

"Nggak kok. Nggak sakit. Percayalah pada ku Tou-chan" Ucap ku dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah" Ku lihat Tou-chan berjalan kearah _ricecooker_ dan sepertinya Tou-chan sudah mengetahui kalau beras yang di dalamnya sudah menjadi nasi. Tou-chan pun lansung mematikan _ricecooker_ dan membuka penutupnya. Ku lihat asap mengepul dari arah sana. "Sepertinya sudah matang"

"Nah Naruto, ayo kita makan!" Ajak Tou-chan.

Aku langsung nyengir "Iya"

0o0

Akhirnya aku berhasil, masakkan ku kali ini rasanya enak dan yang terpenting tidak gosong. Kau berhasil Naruto.. Tapi, karena kejadian yang tadi. Aku dinasihati habis-habisan oleh Tou-chan. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir betapa cerewet Tou-chan ku ini. Ya, namanya juga orang tua.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat ku senang dan bangga. Kenapa? Karena Tou-chan memuji masakkan ku. Dan sepertinya nanti aku akan membantu Tou-chan dalam hal masak. Karena selama ini Tou-chan yang selalu masak untuk ku.

Sekarang aku sedang menyediakan air hangat untuk Tou-chan mandi. Sepertinya air hangatnya sudah pas.

"Tou-chan air hangatnya sudah siap!"

Setelah itu ku lihat Tou-chan yang sudah telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Mungkin kalau aku seorang cewek pasti aku sudah pingsan atau muka ku merah melihat Tou-chan berpenampilan seperti itu.

Kalau kalian tahu, Tou-chan ku ini memiliki postur tubuh yang. Ehm, bagaimana ya, sixpack serta proposional menurut ku. Pantas Kaa-chan dan banyak wanita yang menyukai beliau. Lagipula wajah Tou-chan terasa awet muda, padahal umurnya empat puluh tahun lebih.

"Ehm, Naruto?"

"Ah…y…ya Tou-chan"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau menatap tubuh Tou-chan dengan tatapan aneh begitu?"

"Eh…itu…itu…gak apa-apa kok. Bener"

"Benarkah. Perasaan tatapan mu tadi, seperti tatapan seorang wanita yang melihat tubuh seorang pria pertama kalinya. Jangan-jangan kau iri ya ama Tou-chan?"

"Iri? Aku nggak iri sama sekali. Sudahlah Tou-chan jangan bahas yang kata gitu apa" Wajah ku sekarang benar-benar memerah bagaimana ini. "Ah., aku mau keluar. Tou-chan kan mau mandi" aku berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba Tou-chan memanggil ku.

"Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama-sama? Kan sudah lama kita tidak berdua mandi bareng begini"

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku dan Tou-chan sudah lama nggak mandi bersama kaya dulu. Lagi pula aku juga belum mandi dari pulang sekolah. Ya, mungkin mandi bareng boleh juga.

"Oke"

Segera aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melepas seluruh baju ku, hingga tak ada benang lagi yang menempel di tubuh ku ini. Setelah itu ju lilitkan handuk ke pinggang ku. Selesai itu semua aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya.

"Cepet juga kau ini?" Kata Tou-chan sambil membasahi kepalanya dengan air hangat.

"Iya dong Tou-chan" Ucap diri ku dengan tidak lupa memamerkan cengiran ku yang khas itu. "Tou-chan, boleh nggak aku mencuci rambut dan juga menggosok punggung Tou-chan?"

"Nggank repotin nih?"

"Tentu saja nggak"

"Ya, baiklah kalau itu memang mau mu"

"Makasih Tou-chan"

Begini-gini aku sangat menyayangi Tou-chan. Bagiku, Tou-chan adalah orang yang terbaik di dunia setelah Tuhan. Akhirnya, aku pun mencuci rambut Tou-chan dengan perlahan menggunakan shampoo. Tidak lupa aku menggosok punggung serta pundak Tou-chan. Saat aku menyentuh pundak Tou-chan, aku bisa merasa ada beberapa luka lebam mungkin bekas terjatuh. Ku lihat ekspresi Tou-chan yang seperti menahan sakit di pundak. Tak perlu lama-lama. Aku langsung menyiram kepala dan pundak Tou-chan secara perlahan. Ku lihat juga Tou-chan juga sudah selesai dibagian depan.

0o0

Disinilah aku sekarang. Tepatnya di kamar. Setelah aku dan Tou-chan selesai mandi serta memakai pakaian. Aku langsung mengobati luka Tou-chan. Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa Tou-chan bias terluka seperti ini. Yang ku tahu Tou-chan selalu baik pada semua orang dan seingat ku Tou-chan tidak mempunyai musuh.

"Tou-chan"

"Hm"

"Tou-chan, aku mau tahu orang yang melakukan ini terhadap Tou-chan. Memangnya siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa yang melakukan ini"

"Kenapa?"

"…"

Tou-chan hanya diam saja saat itu.

**End Naruto's POV**

**Minato's POV**

Aku sangat bingung saat ini, alasan apa yang akan ku ambil sekarang. Saat ku rasakan Tangan Naruto menjauh dari luka ku, ku pikir mungkin dia sudah selesai. Saat ku tatap mata Naruto entah kenapa diri ku seperti melihat sosok Kushina di dalam dirinya.

"Kalau Tou-chan mendapat masalah. Tolong ceritakan saja pada ku. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi Tou-chan. Karena aku menyayangi Tou-chan"

Kata-kata itu kenapa mirip sekali dengan kata-kata Kushina saat itu.

**Flashback On **

Mungkin saat itu, umur ku 12 tahun. Aku yang dari dulu lemah dan selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan serta dipukul tanpa sebab yang jelas oleh senpai-senpai dan teman-teman. Walau aku seorang laki-laki, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melawan orang yang mengejek ku atau munfkin disebut dengan balas dendam. Daripada balas dendam, aku lebih memilih diejek dan dipukul.

"Hey, anak bawang ke marikan uang mu!" Gertak seorang senpai laki-laki terhadap ku.

"Ma…maaf, tapi sekarang aku tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali. Ku mohon mengertilah" Aku hanya bisa memohon. Setiap saat, ada saja yang sering memalak ku apalagi dari senpai di sekolah. Waktunya pada saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dan tepatnya di jalan yang sepi dan tak ada orang.

"Heh, dasar bocah sialan. Sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Semuanya, geledah dia. Jika, memberontak pukul saja dia biar tahu rasa!"

Ku lihat teman-temannya yang berjumlah dua orang dan memiliki postur tubuh yang besar mengarah padaku. Saat mereka berusaha mengambil tas ku. Aku langsung memberontak, dan salah satu dari mereka memukul ku dengan keras di bagian. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua terus memukul ku. Sampai-sampai darah keluar keluar dari mulut ku. Dan…

"Hey, laki-laki pengecut yang disana"

Ku dengar ada seorang cewek yang berteriak dengan lantang. Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini jangan-jangan…

"Ku…Kushina-chan…" Bener dugaan ku. Ternyata Kushina-chan teman baik ku saat aku masih kecil.

"Jauhi dia?"

"Jauhi dia? Ha…ha…ha…"

"Eh cewek asal kau tahu ya, lebih baik kau tak perlu mengurusi bocah ini"

"Asal kalian tahu, laki-laki kurang ajar. Aku ini adalah sahabatnya, sudah seharusnya aku melindungi sahabat ku" Geram Kushina pada mereka. "Sebagai seorang senpai seharusnya kalian bertiga memberi contoh yang baik pada adik kelas. Tapi, nyatanya kalian memalak adik kelas sendiri dan menindas orang yang lemah. Kalian sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat julukan senpai di sekolah. Biar aku Kushina Uzumaki akan memberikan kalian pelajaran ekstra yang sangat special" Tantang Kushina-chan pada mereka.

"Berani sekali kau. Udah cewek, mukanya tembem, rambut merah norak, seperti tomat saja. Iya, nggak teman-teman?" Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari dua orang sisanya.

"Iya. Ha…ha…ha…"

Tiba-tiba atmosfir disekitar berubah, terasa mencekam dan menyeramkan. Pasti Kushina-chan sudah berubah menjadi Habanero.

"KALIAN…!"

Setelah itu aku sama sekali nggak ingat apa-apa, yang ku tahu Kushina berubah menjadi Habanero. Dan membuat ketiga orang senpai itu kocar-kacir. Dan sekarang Kushina sedang mengibati ku.

"Dasar Girly boy baka"

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Kau ini. Bagaimana sih? Kau kan cowok, jangan bertindak seperti seorang cewek pengecut. Kau kan bisa menghajar mereka. Walau mereka itu senpai di sekolah, tapi kalau sudah berbuat keterlaluan begitu, kau harus menghajarnya. Atau tidak kau laporkan ke Sensei di sekolah. Jasinya urusannya jadi lebih mudah" Nasihat Kushina-chan pada ku.

"…"

"Udah lukamu banyak lagi" Kushina-chan terus saja mengobati luka ku dengan P3K kecil yang dia bawa setiap hari. Karena Kushina-chan selalu terkena luka kecil. Entah karena berlari, main sepak bola, dll.

"Aduh sakit!"

"Tahan dong. Kalau mereka memalak mu seperti itu jangan-jangan kau sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuan ku ya? Apa kau kenal dengan mereka tadi? Biar nanti aku yang melapor mereka ke guru"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya" jawab ku bohong.

"Jangan berbohong pada ku. Aku sudah menjadi sahabat mu sejak kecil. Ekspresi mu ketika berbohong gampang ku ketahui. Ku mohon kau katakan siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa mereka"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku ini sahabat mu. Aku berhak mengetahuinya"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak perlu kau ketahui"

Tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Kushina-chan memeluk ku.

"Kalau Minato-kun mendapat masalah. Tolong ceritakan saja pada ku. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi Minato-kun. Karena aku menyayangi Minato-kun" Dia menangis demi aku. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya.

**Elashback Off **

"Tou-chan…? Kok bengong?"

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok"

"…"

Bersambung….

Kritik, saran, FLAME, dll. Silahkan utarakan melalui review

Bye all


End file.
